Forever
by Marie Greenslade
Summary: A follow-up to my previous story Two Weeks. Shules Fluff. I didn't realize the first chapters were so short while I was writing it. They will get longer, promise. For some reason I'm having trouble with the font on this story. Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

_It's sunset on a beach in Antigua…_

"I thought you said you didn't mean any of what you said then," Shawn quirked an eyebrow at his fiancé'.

"Yeah, about _marriage. _Not about the ceremony!" Juliet explained.

"Oh, well, okay. Yeah, a destination wedding would be nice," Shawn smiled brightly. I'll call some of the resorts down there on Monday and see what they have available," Shawn smiled as Googled Resorts in Antigua.

"Okay," Juliet responded distractedly as she thumbed through bridal magazines. She dog eared a page of the magazine then looked to the man sitting across from her, "Shawn."

"Hmmm?" It was his turn to be distracted.

"I love you."

Shawn smiled as he turned his attention to Juliet, leaning over Juliet's kitchen table and his laptop and planted a tender kiss squarely on her lips, "Love you too, Jules."

* * *

By the end of the evening on Sunday Shawn and Juliet had narrowed the resort they wanted to use down to one, so on Monday Shawn reserved use of the ballroom and a block of twenty rooms. They would reserve more rooms later if needed. He was given a sizable discount for reserving multiple rooms. Thankfully the date they'd originally settled on was wide open. Now just to announce their engagement and pending nuptials.

Shawn looked at his watch, closed laptop, and grabbed his keys. Time to go!

* * *

Shawn pulled up outside of the Santa Barbara Police Department just shy of noon as he and Juliet had planned. He removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm as he took the steps two at a time up to the entrance.

He waved at Buzz as they passed in the hallway and strolled lazily toward Juliet's desk. She was engrossed in putting together a report and did not notice Shawn until he came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. When she let out a soft moan he leaned down and placed a kiss softly on her cheek.

"Ready?" Shawn whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," Juliet's voice shook as she opened her desk drawer, removed the ring from its box and placed it again on her finger.

"Let's do this," Shawn smiled as Juliet stood and they walked to the chief's office.

"Breath," Shawn whispered as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Juliet took a deep breath as she knocked softly on the door. Karen signaled for them to enter.

They stepped in and took a seat. All parties were silent for a long moment.

Chief Vick quirked an eyebrow, "Can I help you two?"

"Well, chief, we think that a number of people in the office, including you, are over worked and in dire need of a Caribbean vacation," Shawn answered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and we think that three months from Saturday would be the perfect time to take that vacation," Shawn affirmed.

Chief Vick's face contorted into a visage of confusion, "Why that particular day?"

"Because that's when we're getting married," Juliet answered, a huge smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Karen stared speechlessly at the couple as Shawn held up Juliet's hand to reveal the ring. Shawn and Juliet both jumped when Karen leapt out of her chair hurriedly closed and open blinds then drew Juliet into a bone-crushing hug, then Shawn into another before seizing Juliet's hand to stare admiringly at the ring.

Shawn and Juliet commented on highlights of the past two weeks and explained how he had proposed which caused a tear to flutter down the chiefs' cheek. After a few minutes she returned to her seat and motioned for the two to sit.

"Now, I am happy for you, though, it seems you're on the fast track at the moment, and many people, Lassiter _especially_, will question that,"

Juliet responded, "After nearly losing one another we realized we're not doing ourselves any good by postponing the ceremony simply to make others happy."

Karen nodded in acknowledgment and agreement, but continued her own train of thought, "_And _you must know that my previous warning still stands. If you're relationship ever begins affecting your work in a negative manner I will assign you to different cases."

"We understand," The two answered at once.

"Now as for those who you believe "need a vacation" who would that be beside's myself?" Karen asked smirking.

"Well, Lassie, of course, Buzz, and Sergeant Allen," Shawn explained.

"I think we can arrange that," Karen's smirk turned into a smile as she scribbled the names down in her planner.

"Oh, and chief," Juliet smiled broadly, "I was wondering if you'd be my maid-of-honor?"

Karen's smile warmed, "I'd be honored Juliet." She hugged the young detective one last time, "Now, I'm starving, what do you say we go grab some lunch?"

Suddenly the trio heard murmurs outside the door.

"What the…" Karen whispered as she opened the door to her office.

"Oh, we've already taken care of that!" Shawn chuckled as they stepped into the hallway.

"Thought we'd throw a nice little Caribbean themed engagement lunch party," Shawn gestured dramatically to the lunch room where Henry and Gus were setting up a smoothie station and the boxes of Jerk Chicken, et al, being hauled in by a few of the officers.

"Henry's helping?" Karen uttered astounded.

Shawn chuckled again, "I promised I'd change the oil in his truck."

Suddenly a woman's voice called out from the back of the room, "Shawn, if this is your doing, you're a godsend, I mean, Jerk Chicken. I've been craving this all day. I love you, will you marry me?"

"You're very welcome, but, well, Mattie, I would, but you see, I'm already engaged!" was Shawn's reply as Juliet smiled brightly and held up the sparkling diamond on her left hand.

Karen was sure she'd gone deaf from the response that reply evoked.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn and Juliet were standing near the coffee station talking with an elated Buzz after Shawn had asked him to be one of the groomsmen. Shawn was scanning the room as he always did out of habit when he noticed something. Shawn politely excused himself and strode up to Gus.

"Hey, Jules and I were wondering if you want to go bowling tonight." Shawn paused, but didn't immediately receive an answer, "It's 80's Rock 'n' Bowl night."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure," Gus answered as he stared across the room.

"Great, Jules and I will pick you up around eight," Shawn affirmed.

"Sounds good," Gus smiled at his friend.

"Just remember they don't stock the kiddie balls so you'll have to bring your own," Shawn goaded.

"Whatever, Shawn!" Gus scrunched his face at Shawn's taunt.

Shawn skipped back to his fiancé, "Hey, Jules," He whispered, "We're going bowling tonight. Go invite Officer Sinclair to join us. Tell her it's going to be us and a few friends."

"Shawn? What are you up to?" Juliet gave him a sideways glance as she smiled.

"They're crushing on each other," Shawn grinned mischievously as he gave her the specifics of what he'd told Gus.

"Oh!" Juliet replied with a similar grin. She waited a few minutes more telling Shawn about the latest picture she'd seen on then made her way to the officer in question, "Hi, Mattie!"

"Oh, Detective, hi! Uh, I'm really sorry…" Mattie stammered as she tried to apologize about her earlier comment.

Juliet giggled in a very girl like manner then replied, "No need to apologize. Actually, Shawn and I are getting a group together to go bowling tonight if you want to come."

"That sounds great!" Mattie smiled widely, "what time?

"Well, bowling starts at nine. If you want we could pick you up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lassie!" Shawn called out as he chased after the retreating head detective.

"What is it, Spencer?" Carlton asked in his usual impatient tone.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Lassiter's shoulders, "Hey, Lassie, I need to talk to you man to man, just me and you a minute. I... I'm sensing you are very worried… worried, blue… blue skies, _what_… No! Blue _EYES_. Juliet!"

Lassiter leaned against a pillar as he crossed his arms and glared at the younger man.

"Why are you…? Oh! Lassie, you're afraid I'll hurt her. You don't think I can settle down…" Shawn feigned mild shock expertly.

"Why are you rushing into this? It's not like the world is ending tomorrow. And you have to admit. You don't have the best role models when it comes to sticking out a relationship," Lassiter made no attempt to rebut Shawn's accurate assumptions.

"I know it may seem like we're rushing into this from a view in, but, Carlton," He used the detective's first name for emphasis, "We both nearly lost each other for good over these last couple of weeks, and well, it made both of us realize that life's just too short. I don't want to waste another minute that I could be spending with Juliet by my side. I know at one time you _must_ have felt that way about Victoria."

Carlton glared a moment longer, "Is that all Mr. Spencer?"

"Well, actually, Lassie. I was wondering if you'd stand by me at my wedding as one of my groomsmen!"

"Uh, well, Shawn…" Lassiter put his hands in his pants pockets not knowing what else to do, "I… Yeah, sure."

"Awesome!" Shawn clapped Lassiter on the arm before running back to Juliet while Carlton wondered if he really knew what he'd gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mattie!" Shawn waved emphatically at the officer as the trio made their way to the cashier island, "are you the only one here so far?"

"Well, we should probably snag a lane before they fill up and any stragglers in can join up later," Shawn smiled and ignored the knowing look on Gus face. Then he insisted on paying for two games for everyone.

"Tell me you didn't, Shawn" Gus chided through gritted teeth after Juliet and Mattie had walked off to pick their balls and find their lane.

"I didn't," Shawn said picking up his shoes and turning away, "I invited Lassie too."

"Shawn!"

"Don't worry, Dude, he's coming, he's picking up some Chinese for us right now," Shawn assured his friend.

"Seriously?"

"Dude?! When have I ever lied to you?" Shawn asked twirling around to follow Gus to the ball rack.

"Every day, Shawn!"

"But never about Lassie! Speak of the Devil-" Shawn trailed off as he ran to Carlton.

"Lassie!" Shawn scrunched his face, "is there a delivery charge? I like this place, but they really need to spend the money on a vendor's license and open that kitchen. Don't you sometimes just crave a big old bowling alley hot dog?"

"Spencer…" Lassiter grumbled before adding, "Are you going to just stand there annoying me all night or are you going to take one of these? They're heavier than they look."

"Can't I do both?" Shawn grinned, "Come on, Lassie, you're strong as an ox," Shawn bantered as he took one of the three bags that the detective was carrying, "We're over here. I paid for you already you just need your shoes."

"Thanks, Spencer," Carlton replied hoping that the shock didn't come through in his voice.

Carlton followed the younger man to the rest of the group and set the bags on the table behind them. In the few seconds that it'd taken to set the bags down Shawn had disappeared.

Lassiter shirked as he heard Shawn's all too exuberant voice pipe up behind him.

"Lassie! What sizes balls do you like?"

* * *

Half way through the first game the quintet of friends and co-workers had about finished their meals.

Shawn startled everybody when he shrieked in a rather girly manner, "Fortune Cookies!"

The other four simultaneously rolled their eyes at the fake psychic and began turning attention back towards the game when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shawn toss something to Juliet.

"Lassie"

Juliet and Carlton opened and ate their cookies quickly after reading the small papers then tossing them carelessly aside.

"Gus! Heads up, Man!" Gus turned around just in time to catch the small plastic wrapped folded cookie and lastly tossed one to Mattie.

Gus hurriedly opened the golden crisp cookie. The other's followed suit. Gus stared at the tiny paper for a long moment before reading it to himself again.

'_She likes you. Don't let her get away' _Gus then flipped the paper over. _'Lucky Numbers: (805) 595-6632'. _Gus pocketed the tiny paper hoping no one, meaning Shawn, noticed.

Across the way Mattie was having a similar reaction to her cookie. _'The man of your dreams sells drugs… In a good way.' _She flipped the paper over. _'Lucky Numbers: (805) 590-3841'. _Mattie gave Gus a furtive sideways glance before pocketing the paper, picking up her ball and hurling it gracefully down the lane.

The screen above their heads lit up and gobbling could be heard through the speakers as Mattie wooted, jumped, and spun around, "Turkey," she cheered as she threw her arms up and danced back to her friends.

Mattie hi-fived Shawn, hip-bumped Juliet, got another high-five from Carlton and an excited hug from Gus, who, just as quickly as he'd pulled her into the hug, jumped back and blushed.

Mattie giggled nervously then quickly joined Gus on the bench.

Juliet was up next, and while she needed absolutely no instruction on her form whatsoever, Shawn, playing league bowler again, insisted on "instructing" her.

Juliet smiled as Shawn stepped in behind her, placing his left hand on her hip, his chest to her back, left leg between both her own. He took her right hand in his own and brought it back before bringing it forward in the typical bowling motion, "Let it go smoothly."

"Like this," Shawn 'showed' her again this time running his hand up and down her forearm as she swung.

Shawn lowered his lips to base of Juliet's neck and kissed her lightly. Juliet giggled softly when she heard Carlton grumble and felt Shawn smile. She turned her head and kissed her fiance' tenderly before she picked up her large blue ball and sent it hurtling down the lane. –STRIKE—

"Like that, Sweetie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Morgan, I know this is not what you meant by The Perfect Toast, but this is what popped into my head, so here goes…

Shawn, Juliet, and Mattie sat in the break room of the Santa Barbara precinct building the next morning drinking coffee when Gus walked in a cardboard box filled with large Styrofoam boxes in his arms.

"Ah! The meal wagon cometh!" Shawn spoke in a rich low tone.

"Shawn!" Gus chided. Within a few seconds Shawn was helping Gus remove the cartons and parsing them out to their owners.

Shawn finally sat with a happy grin and a sigh as he opened his carton and took stock of the meal awaiting him. Suddenly Shawn's eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Oh! Oh my! Well, I can't eat this…"

Juliet looked the food patiently waiting to be eaten, back to Shawn, and then down at his food again, "What? Why Shawn? That is what you ordered. It looks perfect."

"That's just it!" Shawn replied as picked up a piece of golden brown, thinly sliced, evenly buttered toast and, holding it in the air, declared, "This is THE perfect toast. You can't eat something this beautiful. It should be dipped in bronze and mounted on a plaque."

Juliet quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "Shawn, you are just strange," she laughed and dove into her food, perfect or not.

Shawn continued his silent reverie of the toast for a moment longer before he quickly brought it to his mouth and took a large bite.

"Well what did you do that for?" Mattie exclaimed as Gus shook his head knowingly and Juliet smirked at her eccentric fiancé.

Shawn shrugged, "It'd take at least two days to ship anywhere and then the extra time to process it. By that time it would be moldy and growing legs."

Juliet's chest shuddered silently with a suppressed laugh as Gus rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Mattie nearly choked on her mouthful of omelet as Shawn chewed happily on his perfect toast.

Ten minutes later a young looking bald man ducked his head into the break room, "Mat, the scores are up!"

Mattie's eyes widened as a look mixed of anxiety and excitement washed over her face. She wiped her mouth, threw the napkin on the table, jumped up and ran out of the break room in two seconds flat leaving two of the remaining three breakfasters staring after the officer in confusion.

"The Detective Scores," Juliet smiled answering the unasked question.

"Oh," Shawn and Gus uttered simultaneously.

All three then stepped up to the window trying to gauge the various officers' reactions to their scores.

Finally Mattie stepped up to the information board. She stared for a long moment then backed away. As she returned to the break room everyone could see the answer written plainly on her face.

"I passed!" She grinned widely. "96.7%"


	6. Chapter 6

I hope nobody is too disappointed, but the story is taking a rather dramatic turn. Sorry all, but my muse is INSISTING and I'm feeling rather morose, so here goes!

* * *

___The next day Shawn asked Gus to meet him at Coffee with Attitude before they headed to the SBPD for a meeting with the Chief. _

___It started with a screech, a bang, a boom, and a crunch. It ended with silence._

___As he left the café Shawn had seen his best friends' blue Echo round the corner. One second he was mindlessly wiping condensation of the side of the plastic cup, the next, said cup was on the ground and he was running full speed toward a jumbled mass of cars._

_"__GUS!" The man screamed as he came to a screeching halt at the crumpled car door. Shawn dialed 9-1-1 as he pulled hard on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. _

_"__9-1-1 what is your emergency?" A calm female voice queried over the line._

_"__My friend," Shawn began to explain breathlessly as he tried the door again, "He's been in a car accident. Three cars, corner of Miller and High."_

___Shawn switches the phone to his other ear as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket down over his hand and turned away from the door to shield his face as he broke the driver side window out._

_"__Gus?" Shawn crouched down to look in._

_"__We have an ambulance on its way, Sir."_

_"__Thank you," Shawn said breathlessly as he saw the state of his friend. Gus was crumpled over the deflated air bag on his steering wheel, copious amounts of blood flowing from a large laceration near his temple. His left arm was situated at a strange angle and both legs seemed to be pinned._

_"__Sir?" _

___Shawn shook his head realizing he was still on the phone, "What was that?"_

_"__I asked if you'd like me to stay on the phone until help arrives." Her voice was steady, but firm._

_"__Huh, uh, No, no. Thank you," Shawn quickly hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket._

_"__My God, Gus," Shawn said to himself. However, Gus apparently heard Shawn and began to stir._

_"__Gus, don't move," Shawn cried, yanking at the door again. This time it opened groaning in opposition._

___Wheezing moans escaped the broken man's lips, but he seemed to heed Shawn's orders as Sirens keened in the distance, "It's going to be alright, buddy. It's going to be alright, they're almost here. Just hold on. They'll pump you full of morphine and you'll be good as new," Shawn chuckled ruefully, "Just hold on, stay with me. God Please."_

___A half sob escaped Shawn's body and he swallowed hard to suppress the other half as he leaned back against the car door as he scratched his top lip in a nervous gesture and peered heavenward. _

___Suddenly chaos erupted around Shawn as two ambulances came to a halt on either side of the scene. Paramedics were shouting directions. Within seconds one was by Shawn's side assisting Gus and asking Shawn to step away so he could give Gus all due attention._

___Shawn did as he was directed, but his body felt heavy. It was hard to move. He made it to the corner of the café, leaned against the flagstone wall for support and wept._


End file.
